Admissions
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: When the times right you gotta tell him. [Shonen ai, TetsuyaKeisuke, Sap, Humor]


"Admissions"

Title: Admissions  
Author: Me ^-^  
Anime: Fushigi Yugi  
Pairing: Testsuya/Keisuke  
Notes: Shonen ai, Sap, Romance  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other then the thoughts bouncing around in my head.  
=====================================================

Tetsuya climbed the stairs quickly making his way down the hall toward the room his best friend lived in. His short dark hair sifted at the action but his prominent sunglasses kept their place on his nose. Knocking on the door he was surprised to hear a loud thump come form the other side, "Keisuke your mom said you were in here, let me in."  
  
"Uh, I'm busy... just give me a minute okay," Keisuke higher voice came from the other side of the door. His fingers gripped the edge of the tight shirt; he had to get it off before Tetsuya might see him in it.  
  
Tetsuya decided waiting was for the birds and reached down to try the knob. It wasn't often that Keisuke actually remembered to lock his door. The knob turned under his hand and for a moment he wasn't sure he really wanted to go inside. If there was some girl in here he might have to throw her out for daring to touch what was supposed to be his. Okay so he had some feelings for his best friend... and yes he was a bit possessive even if they weren't involved. Who could blame him really, the brunette was hot when he wasn't even trying.  
  
Keisuke didn't hear the door open or a figure step inside his room until a startled voice spoke, "Keisuke is that your sister's shirt?" Turning around his hands were stopped in mid-motion of trying to pull the tight material over his chest.  
  
"What... ah no," he stammered trying to think up some kind of excuse as he felt a blush glowing on his cheeks.  
  
"Why are you wearing...?" Tetsuya started before he was cut off by the brunette.  
  
"Never mind that," Keisuke replied hearing the clock in the hall chime, "Just shut the door and help me get it off before Miaka gets home."  
  
"Right," Tetsuya replied his mind suddenly reeling at the idea that was going to get to put his hands on the one thing he'd been chasing since high school. Pushing the door shut he made sure it was locked this time, no need to have anyone interrupt us.  
  
Keisuke turned away slightly trying the hide the blush that was now surely prominent on his cheeks if not his entire face. He hadn't heard the slightly shorter man approach until he felt two strong hands take the rolled up fabric on his back. They both pulled up together finally releasing him from the shirt as his hair fell back over his eyes in a mess. "Uh... thanks," he stammered bringing the shirt in front of him to fold.  
  
Tetsuya couldn't stop himself, couldn't keep it in any longer no matter how hard he try. His arms encircled the exposed chest pulling the surprised Keisuke back against him. "Do it later," he whispered easily plucking the shirt from shaking hands and dropping it to the floor.  
  
"Ta... Tetsuya..." Keisuke whispered his blue eyes closing on their own. His hands hung uselessly at his side while his body trembled from the touch. The warm lips pressed against his shoulder drove his mind even further away.  
  
"You're beautiful," the man standing behind him whispered in his ear before sucking on it. "Simply amazing, I just can't hold my feelings back any longer."  
  
"Fa...Feel...lings..." Keisuke's voice tried to work but stumbled over itself at the sensations being placed upon his ear. His cheeks were flushed and beyond hiding it.  
  
"Yes," Tetsuya replied continuing to whisper softly. "Ai shiteiru."  
  
"What?" Keisuke cried wrenching away from the solid body and turning around without even thinking about the ever deepening blush on his face. Upon realizing this, his hands shot up to cover his face as he turned back around hoping to gain some control over himself.  
  
"Can you honestly tell me you don't feel anything for me? I've loved you for so long," Tetsuya replied gently turning the other man around to face him, seeing the soft rosy cheeks as evidence of how he really felt. "Why are you so embarrassed?"  
  
"I'm... I'm not..." the brunette replied still trying to hide his face only his hands were pulled away to reveal the truth. "Why now?!"  
  
"Are you trying to say that I've been taking to long in admitting it?" The sunglasses slipped a bit down his nose revealing shocked green eyes.  
  
"Maybe..." Keisuke replied turning around sharply as his mind knew his blush was going to be permanent from now on.  
  
Amazing was all Keisuke heard before he was swept up into a warm hug from behind his feet actually leaving the floor. His arms reached for something to grab in the surprise of the action, and they latched on to the two solid arms around him. He was just as suddenly planted back on his feet and spun around before his lips were claimed in a soul searing kiss. His hands took hold on Tetsuya's strong shoulders as if they were the only thing keeping him from crumbling to the floor. Tetsuya slid his arms around the slender waist balancing them both as he drove the kiss deeper, his tongue running along Keisuke's sweet lower lip.  
  
Moments into the kiss the knock reverberated through the room drawing them apart in surprise. Keisuke looked like he was about to have a heart attack while Tetsuya refused to release his hold. "It's locked," he whispered in the brunette's ear.  
  
"Keisuke are you in there?" Miaka's voice asked through the door. "Mom said she needed to go to the store and I'm going out with Tamahoma and Yui."  
  
They could hear her skip down the hall and down the stairs heading toward the front door. As it closed with a loud smack Tetsuya smiled at the blue eyes now focused on him. "So we're all alone now huh?"  
  
Keisuke visibly swallowed at the words his whole face lighting up completely. "Tetsuya... maybe we should..."  
  
Whatever else he was going to say was lost as Tetsuya planted another passionate kiss on his lips, this time managing to get his tongue inside the warm cavern of his best friend's mouth. So beautiful, Tetsuya thought as he slowly worked them over toward Keisuke's bed. Releasing the kiss he pushed the surprised man back onto the bed before climbing in himself. "We won't do anything drastic, I just want to hold you close... that's all."  
  
Keisuke nodded sliding into the man's arms and lying against the solid chest. His head rose and fell with Tetsuya's easy breathing. He felt comfortable there, in those strong arms. Comfortable and warm as they just laid there enjoying each other's company.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
